Blood Scandal
by Rhaenrya Targaryen
Summary: What if Draco and Hermione were secretly in love? Then it was passed down to their kids. Finally the aftermath of the 2 original apter 3 is called letters to Draco because it takes place after Hermione meets Scorpius on break. Rose & him r home.
1. Chapter 1

Dramione Fan Fic by Madame 15

"Hermione! Wait!" Draco called running after her. "Look I am sorry ok."

"Sorry?" Hermione asked. "You insult my friends. You act like you rule Hogwarts. You behave like a high status prig!" Draco gasped at this. For she was the first girl who ever said such a thing. The girls in his house just fell all over him. Pansy Parkinson never would have said such a thing.

"I don't get you at all Hermione Granger. I know I have called you a mudblood, but I only say this because I want to make an impression on my mates. My father has told me again and again. When I look at you though… it just feels wrong." Draco face went down to the floor.

"Draco… I had… no idea." Hermione swallowed back her tears. She understood what Draco was inferring about Lucius Malfoy. How he was rigid and hard. He wanted Draco to be on his standards. Draco's father would have forbid them from talking. He would've made Draco only associate with pure blooded Slytherins.

"Hermione." Draco said. "I love you." He said in his raspy deep voice. He pulled Hermione in and kissed her behind the clock tower. "I love you." He whispered again and again.

"I love you too." Hermione whispered back.

Thoughts ran through Draco's head. _What will my friends think? Will they tell my father? How bad would it get? _As in love as they are, they would have much to stress about. But Draco sighed. He had this moment with the only girl he will ever actually love. He held her tight as the clock tower clicked 7 times.

When the clock rang 7 times. Draco knew what he had to do for her safety and for his. "Hermione." He said. "You know I will always love you. But it can't be us. I think you understand why."

"Draco. I know… we are going to have to move on from each other. It isn't going to work. Grabbe, Goyle, and you are still going to give my friends a hard time. You will still give us a hard time."

"I know Hermione. Please understand. Think about it this way. When ever I say 'Mudblood' to you, think of it as me really saying 'I love you more than anything'"

"I will Draco. Goodbye." Hermione kissed him on the neck and fled. A tear ran from her eye. However, she knew she could never be with the one man that she legitimately loves. And from that day forward, they tried not to speak much to each other again.


	2. The Continuation with their kids

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy Fan Fic.

Prolouge: "Remember Scorpius. Stay away from anyone below a pureblood." Draco said knowing his prior heartache with Hermione. His father told him the same thing, so all he knew was to tell his son this as well. Something was brought to surface with his past. His secret romance with Hermione Granger. A muggle born Gryffindor. They ended it abruptly ofcourse because he knew the impossiblity. He always and still did love her. Yet, he did not want his son associating with muggles and half bloods because of heart break. For he married Pansy Parkinson who was the approved choice of his father and mother.

"Yes father. I shall avoid them at all costs." Scorpius replied ignorant of his future. Draco's servant carried Scorpius's bags to the Platform 9 3/4. Scorpius gave his mom a hug and a kiss and hugged his father. He got on the train ready for his first year.

5 Years Later

"Rose." Scorpius whispered stroking her hair. Rose looked a lot like Hermione and acted like her in many ways.

"Yes Scorpius." Rose replied.

"Five years ago... my father said to not associate with half bloods. But never did I listen. Rose I love you and I will do whatever it takes for us to be together."

"What will we do? My father disproves of your father and your mother thought lowly of my mum."

"We will figure this out." Scorpius stated. He kissed her.

"I know what we shall do." Rose said between kisses. "Come home with me for this winter holiday. We are explaining us to my mum and father. We will tell them tis is a different generation and you are to except us. Scorpius we need to be firm."

"Alright." Scorpius said. "You're right. We may as well get it over with. We are spending one week of this holiday at you're house and we then depart to mine." Rose gulped. She was a little intimidated because of the wealth factor. However, she then consented. "I don't know what is to come. But know this. I will not let go. Rose I will be with you no matter what people say or do." Scorpius brushed Rose's lips softly. They were out in the Forbidden Forest with a protective spell under the stars. Rose shut her eyes and fell asleep on Scorpius's heart.


	3. Letter to Draco

Hermione went up to her private study crying as she sat on a chair. She could never be with him. Her daughter Rose fell in love with his son. How could Hermione still dwell on her heart break with Draco. Ron made her happy enough, but he wasn't him. Him being Draco Malfoy. She had a secret affair with him at hogwarts, but he let her go because of legistics of being together. Hermione liked Scorpius fine for Rose. Yet she envied her own daughter in the sense of going public with a Malfoy. Eventually Hermione would confront Malfoy about their children and have to work something out. Ron had no knowledge of their love of course. Not even Harry. Heck if they did, she would not have been in touch with them to this living day. Hermione sighed calming herself from the tears as she rubbed the arm rester of her red leather chair. She took out a pen and paper and decided to write Draco a letter. She knew he probably did forget about her but it was worth a try. She longed to see him and longed to find him. Yet finding him would make it impossible for Rose and Scorpius. This is when she decided to hopefully become friends with Draco after he recieved this letter. She held the pen tightly with the sheet of blank paper on her wooden desk. She began to write.

Dear Draco,

Its funny how we once had something that our kids now have. I still laugh at the generational difference. Rose is similar to me and I see much of you in Scorpius. I guess I can say that I am happy but my future would have been different with you. You were my first love. I still kind of love you and miss you in a sense but for the sake of Rose and Scorpius I want to offer friendship. We have not talked since the moment at the clock tower. Thus because you were worried about your parents and me being muggle. I can't say I wasn't suprised that you let me go years back. I guess it was for the best. Ron does not know that I am sending this letter to you because he didn't even know about our relationship when we were younger. I never told him for the best. I just want to offer friendship even though I still think about you constantly, Draco. You were my first and only love. It was a failed attempt to be together, but I loved knowing we failed by trying instead of not talking to each at all. It is a miracle that our children can be together.

Lots of Love,

Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley

Hermione signed her name at the bottom and sent it off with an owl feeling relieved. She would not expect a response back from him. Yet she felt relieved to have sent it to him. It was like removing a huge burden off her chest. Hermione would always miss Draco but she knew that her life with Ron was good enough. If you can't love the one you want; love the one you're with.


	4. Letter to Hermione

Draco found Hermione's letter in the window of the study as his owl flew it in. Just by looking at it, he knew it was her's. Hers... Hermione's. His first and only love. Draco married this woman who made his father happy. His father is gone now. _If only I waited or stood up to my father. _Draco has always lived in his father's shadow. He did what he was told- what a good Slytherin was supposed to do. He decided to show some humility and open the letter even though he would risk losing his temper. He opened it slowly, and read the letter. The offer of friendship stood. Of course he could not disagree with Hermione because over all of their feelings, their children come first. Scorpius loved Rose. Draco could see why. Rose had the wavy hair and intellegent sharp looks about her. A dead ringer of her mother. He sat down in his big study and began to sit on a reply. A reply that would not be too heartfelt or too emotionless. He sat and sat, but then he thought of something.

Dear Hermione,

I guess this is a goodbye and hello. Hello because our children have become close, but goodbye because our love can't be rekindled. I regret not having stood up to my father. I was just a boy back then and you were just a girl. Like you, I do wonder what the future would have been like if I did. Hermione, I look back on life and say sometimes two lovers really aren't meant to be together. They will always love each other, but they have to sacrafice things in order to keep going. I accept your offer to friendship for the sake of our children.

Yours and Secretly Always,

Draco

Draco smiled and sent it off to an owl. This was a burden no more.


End file.
